


Dark

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how to summarize this.  Apparently I was in a dark place when I wrote it.  It's a GSF of sorts; Lance pleases everyone when something happens to Justin.  Very graphic sex with some bondage, but I wouldn't call it non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DARK  
One

 

Joey was the one that cornered Lance in the studio, standing between Lance and the rest of the room. “Hey, Lance.”

“Hi, Joey.” Lance gave him a strange look, and then he knew. Knew by the dark glimmer in Joey’s black eyes. Knew by the way Joey seemed to press him into the corner without even touching him. Lance shivered. “Uh, what’s up?”

“You know Justin and Britney broke up.”

“Yeah. I heard. That sucks.”

“He’s kinda down.” Joey’s large hand rested on Lance’s shoulder in a friendly manner, but Lance could feel the heat that radiated off of Joey’s skin. “And we know just how to cheer him up, don’t we?”

“Um, yeah,” Lance whispered. Joey gave him a friendly smile, a smile without malice or aggression.

“You could say no. If you really wanted to, you could say no.”

“No…I mean, I’m not saying NO, I’m just saying…okay,” Lance finished weakly. Joey grinned bigger.

“I knew we could count on you, man. Be at Chris’ tonight at six, okay?”

Lance nodded and watched Joey walk away. They always got Joey to ask. Lance never could say no to Joey.

 

When Lance pulled up in front of Chris’ house, he saw Justin’s car, JC’s car and Joey’s car already in the driveway. He took a deep breath and made his stomach stop doing flip-flops. He got out and headed for the front door. Chris had it open before he could even knock.

“Hi, Chris,” Lance said softly. Chris moved aside.

“You know what to do,” Chris told him, nodding his head towards the back of the house. Lance nodded. Chris grabbed his arm. “You make this good for him, understand me?”

“Yes…Chris…” Lance said softly. “Have I ever made it BAD for any of you?”

Chris’ stony countenance fell for a moment, and he smiled for a second. “No, you haven’t. You’re always good.” He slapped Lance’s ass harder than necessary. “Go.”

Lance obediently went down the hall and down the steps. Chris’ rec room was downstairs, but that wasn’t the only thing downstairs. Downstairs was a series of rooms that were kept locked, rooms that were only unlocked for occasions such as this. Lance stopped in the smallest room, a small bathroom. He stepped into the shower and quickly cleaned himself up, then dried off. He pulled on the pair of satin black pajama bottoms and stared at himself in the small mirror for a long moment. He slid on the slippers that were next to the door and went out into the hallway.

“This way,” he heard Chris call. He followed the sound to the largest room. In the room was a bed, a sofa, and some beanbag chairs. JC, Joey and Justin were on the sofa. Chris stood by the bed, going through a bag.

“Hi, Lance,” JC said, his arm around Justin’s shoulders protectively.

“Hi.” Lance turned to Justin. He knelt in front of him, as he knew he was supposed to. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry she hurt you.”

“It’s not a big deal.” But Justin’s dark blue eyes said otherwise.

“What do you want?” Lance whispered, running a hand over Justin’s forearm. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for Justin, and he had been waiting for the next time that Justin would be in charge. “Anything.”

“I want you with Chris first,” Justin said. “While we sit here and watch.” Justin’s eyes darted up to Chris, who was smirking in the way that only Chris could. “Get him ready for Joey.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at Chris. Chris chuckled. “Come here, Lance.” Lance obediently stood and padded over to Chris. He slid the slippers off and tossed them across the room. “Hands,” Chris said, and Lance put them out. Chris bound them with a leather strap, hooking the two ends of the strap together. Chris led Lance to the bed and made him kneel at the edge. He slowly worked the satin pants of until Lance was bent over naked. Chris leaned over to whisper in Lance’s ear. “You better not cum, Lancey,” he hissed, and Lance swallowed deeply. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t.” He pulled at Lance’s hair until Lance turned away from the bed, falling on to his hands and knees.

Chris went back to his bag and dug through it. Three pair of eyes watched him carefully. “You forgot something,” JC called out. Lance looked at him and JC simply winked.

“Oh, yeah.” Chris came back to Lance with a black scarf. “You don’t need to know who’s doing what, Lancey.” Lance was soon in the dark, unable to even see shadows through the black fabric. “Much better.”

Lance felt a wet substance hit his back and his jumped. He felt Chris’ small hands working the lotion into his back and he sighed. That felt good. Chris knew how to give a massage. “That good, Lance?” Joey grunted.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. He squirmed slightly as Chris’ hands slid lower, and he felt his cock harden as it dangled in front of him. He felt one of Chris’ fingers slide down to his hole and he gasped. It always startled him, knowing what was going to happen.

“Relax, Lancey…you know you get all worked up and then it hurts,” Chris said reprovingly. Lance bit back a moan as two fingers went inside. He could hear a slurping sound, and then JC’s sigh. He had been sitting between Joey and Justin. God only knew who was kissing him, who was touching him.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped as something thicker than Chris’ fingers slid into him. Chris grunted approval and Lance felt the vibrator click to life. “Oh…fuck…” Lance gasped again. Chris’ hand fumbled over his cock, then Lance whimpered.

“That will keep you from cumming. You cum when Justin says you can,” Chris said, sliding the cockring into place. He continued to slide the vibrator in and out, then he left it in, turning the power to low. Lance felt a cock pass across his lips. “Suck me.”

Lance eagerly took him in, allowing the precum to slide across his tongue. “Yeah…that’s good…” Lance heard Justin say. “So good…” Justin moaned and gasped.

“JC…” Joey groaned. “Yes…”

“God…Lance…I’m gonna fucking cum…” Chris said, thrusting harder into Lance’s mouth. He grabbed Lance’s hair, holding Lance’s head in place as he came down his throat. Lance drank what he could. Chris pulled out and crawled around to get behind Lance. The vibrator was turned up, and it moved once more.

“Chris…” Lance pleaded.

“I think he’s ready now,” Chris said. “C’mere, Joey.”


	2. Chapter 2

DARK  
Two

 

Lance clenched his teeth as he felt the vibrator being removed. He heard Joey walk up to him, felt Joey squat in front of him. “I’m gonna fuck you good, Lance,” Joey whispered, and Lance swallowed deeply.

“Joey, please,” he whimpered. “Don’t…”

“So good…you’re so damn tight…Lance…I’m gonna get you all ready for Justin…” Lance heard Joey walk behind him. The strap around his hands was tugged, and he crawled on hands and knees to the bed.

“Get up.” Lance heard JC say. He clumsily crawled onto the bed, where a hand pushed him onto his back. His arms were raised above his head and chained to the headboard. “Relax,” JC hissed in Lance’s ear before pulling away.

“Joey…careful…” Lance begged. Joey was huge, and tended to fuck hard. They usually took pity on him and let Joey have him last. For some reason, Justin wanted Joey second tonight.

“I will be.” Lance heard the rip of the condom wrapper, and he felt Joey’s thick fingers probing at him, wet with lubricant.

“Oh…” Lance moaned, mentally cursing Chris and the cockring. He bet that cockring was NOT any idea of Justin’s. That was all Chris…making sure that Lance wouldn’t cum before Justin was ready for it.

Joey bent Lance’s legs up and slowly pressed at his opening. “Fuck…Lance…yeah…” Joey breathed, grasping Lance by the thighs. Lance’s hands clenched into fists as Joey fought his way inside. There was never lubricant enough to make fucking by Joey any kind of comfortable. “Oh…” Joey moaned as he sheathed himself.

Lance felt fingers at his mouth and he sucked on them. “God…Lance…that’s so hot…” Lance heard Justin’s voice above him. The fingers must’ve been Justin’s. He sucked all five fingers, then licked at Justin’s palm as it was moved across his mouth. “Thank you, Lance,” Justin said politely, and from the whimper that erupted from JC, Lance realized that Justin must’ve been touching JC.

Joey began to pump harder, and Lance bit his lip to keep from crying out. It felt good, but the pain actually overrode the pleasure, especially since the cockring was keeping him from even getting CLOSE to cumming. “You’re such a fucking baby,” Chris muttered in Lance’s ear. Lance jumped. He hadn’t even felt Chris climb onto the bed. “You can’t take shit. It’s just Joey. He fucks me all the time and I don’t cry like a baby. You’re such a whore, Lance, that I thought you’d be open for him ALL the time,” Chris continued.

“Fuck you,” Lance couldn’t help but snap, and Chris chuckled.

“What was that?” JC panted breathlessly. “Did Lance just mouth off to you, Chris?”

“No,” Lance insisted at the same time Chris said, “Well, yeah.”

“Keep fucking him, Joey,” Justin ordered. Lance heard Justin sigh. “Go ahead, JC.”

Lance cringed, afraid to even guess what was coming. He screamed with pain as the hot wax fizzled onto his stomach, then hardened. “Don’t…please…Chris, I’m sorry…”

“Do it again…he got all tight,” Joey told JC, and the candle dripped once more.

“Ahhh…” Lance wriggled and tried to move away.

“Holy shit…that’s…fuck…Lance…” Joey pounded hard once…twice…then came, grabbing Lance so hard he left bruises on his leg. He slowly withdrew, bending down to kiss Lance’s mouth. “Damn…you’re good, Lance.” He sucked Lance’s bottom lip, then moved away.

“I like the way he wriggled. Did you see that?” JC asked, and Lance yelped as the wax hit his chest. “I don’t know why we didn’t play with this before.”

“Take it easy, JC,” Justin said, and Lance decided he would love Justin forever.

The blindfold was whipped off and Lance blinked against the light. JC was behind Justin, holding out Justin’s forearm. “It wasn’t that bad, was it, Lance? If I did it to Justin, it wouldn’t hurt him, right?” JC held the wax over Justin’s arm. Lance frowned. He couldn’t bear to see Justin’s smooth skin marred in that way, even if it was only temporary.

“No!” He said quickly, and JC pulled the candle back. “I…uh…I liked it.” His green eyes turned up to Justin. “Didn’t you like watching? I want whatever you like, Justin.”

“Oh…he’s learning,” Chris said in approval. “JC, your turn.”

“You know what I want, Lance,” JC said, glaring down at Lance. Lance sighed, and Chris unlocked the straps. Lance rubbed his wrists as they were set free. “Down on the floor.”

Lance got down on his hands and knees and leaned over the bed. He closed his eyes and waited. He still jumped when JC’s smooth palm slapped against his backside. “I can do that for you,” Chris suggested, and Lance wanted to kill him.

“Yeah…cuz I want that mouth on me.” JC walked around and pulled Lance’s face up by the hair. “Suck my dick, Lance.” Lance took JC in as Chris slapped him once more. “Uh…yeah…” JC groaned as Lance whirled his tongue around the head of JC’s cock. “Hit him again.” Lance moaned slightly when Chris’ hand connected with his tender skin. “Oh…faster…Lance…faster, dammit…” Lance bobbed his head on JC, actually enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin against his tongue. “Yeah…oh fuck yeah…” Lance loved the way JC looked at orgasm. Head thrown back, slender neck pale in the dim light…even in the darkness of the room, JC was beautiful. Some of JC’s cum leaked out of Lance’s mouth, and Chris swiped at it with a finger, sucking it off his skin. JC pushed Lance away, gasping for breath. Lance fell onto his side. Chris captured JC’s mouth with his and kissed him passionately.

Lance slowly pulled himself up to sit on the bed, waiting. He looked down at his feet. He knew better then to meet the eyes of the one who was in charge. Justin knelt before him, slowly sliding the cockring from Lance’s painfully red cock. He tilted Lance’s face up to look at him, his hand slowly touching Lance. “Don’t,” Lance begged softly. “Please, Justin…I’m so close.”

“Then relax.” Justin pulled Lance up onto the bed “Relax, because you’re gonna fuck me…and I want you to last.”


	3. Chapter 3

DARK  
Three

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and the room really was dark. He tried to stretch and found his left arm unable to move as freely as his right. He looked over and realized it was shackled to Justin’s right arm, the way things always went. You were always attached to the one in charge when the time came.

“How long was I asleep?” Lance asked, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

“About an hour, give or take,” Justin said softly. His voice seemed to echo. “I didn’t want to waken you.” Justin stretched, his naked body gleaming in the candlelight.

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled, looking around the room. The room was empty, except for JC, who was watching them from a chair on the side. “Where is everyone?”

“Joey and Chris went to find some dinner,” Justin said, his voice still hushed. “I just wanted…I wanted it to be us. With JC to help, of course.”

“Of course,” Lance repeated, surprised. It never happened this way. When they did this, this ritual, everyone was involved. They did it when something incredibly good happened, or incredibly bad. And Lance was always the one who sacrificed every part of himself. Justin reached up and touched Lance’s face.

“Did they hurt you?” He whispered, and Lance shook his head. “Good. I know they were rough…but I’ll explain later.” He lightly kissed Lance’s lips. “I want you to make love to me.”

“What?” Lance whispered. He had THOUGHT that was what Justin had said earlier, but he hadn’t believed it. Lance was always the vessel in this odd situation. He never gave anything.

“Please.” Justin’s voice was urgent as he scooted closer, his tongue flicking over Lance’s neck. “Could you? I mean…would it turn you on?”

Lance almost laughed. Justin had no clue. “Yes, it would,” he said simply, images floating through his head. The same images he jacked off to almost every night.

“Does it bother you…that JC is here?” Justin asked, his hand sliding over Lance’s chest. He fondled between Lance’s legs, stroking Lance gently. “I thought…since we’re kinda attached…he could hand us stuff.”

Again, Lance almost laughed. He allowed himself to be used by his four best friends in the most intimate ways possible, and Justin thought he might be embarrassed. “I don’t care if JC’s here.”

“Good.” Justin’s body rolled as he explored Lance with his free hand. “I want you so bad…Lance…”

“Jesus,” Lance breathed as Justin’s hand slid below his balls. “Justin…oh…”

“Can you suck me?” Justin asked, rolling to his back.

“I told you…anything you want,” Lance said, sliding down Justin’s body. Lance’s left arm remained near Justin’s chest, and with his right hand he took Justin’s hard cock and stroked it. “Justin…” Lance whispered, enveloping Justin in his mouth.

“Oh…fuck yes…” Justin gasped, arching up into Lance’s mouth. Lance had done this dozens of times before, but for Lance, anyway, this time was different. He lovingly ran his tongue along Justin’s soft skin, trying to will away the pain that the breakup with Britney had caused him. Justin moaned and tugged at Lance’s hair. Lance slowly crawled back up. “I want you…now…Lance.”

JC silently unwrapped a condom and slid it onto Lance’s cock. He then spread the lubricant over Lance until Lance was gasping with pleasure. Two of JC’s slender fingers slid down over Justin, across his balls and underneath. Justin was soon writhing with pleasure, moving his body over JC’s fingers. JC slowly pulled away, gave Lance a strange small smile, and then he left the room.

“What…” Lance looked after him, confused. Justin reached up, turning Lance’s face back to him.

“Now, Lance,” Justin pleaded quietly. Lance brought Justin’s legs up around him and slowly slid inside. Justin winced. “Oh…that hurts.”

Lance stared down at him, realizing that in all their little meetings, no one had ever touched Justin in this way…had never been inside him. “Oh, God, Justin…you’re a virgin,” Lance realized. “I’m sorry. I would have gone in slower. I…”

“Shhh…it’s okay…” Justin moved a bit. “Go ahead.”

Lance pulled out then slowly slid in once more. “You’re tight…but Justin…so good.” Lance threw his head back. “I didn’t…I never ever dreamt it would be THIS good…”

“It is…oh…” Justin almost squeaked as Lance his the spot. His cock jumped. “Again…harder…Lance…”

Lance moved at a steady pace and Justin was soon panting. Lance felt himself get close, and he slowly stroked Justin’s cock. “Justin…oh baby…” Lance moaned softly as he came, thrusting one last time.

“Lance!” Justin almost screamed, cumming in Lance’s hand. Lance slowly pulled away, discarding the condom onto the floor. He leaned towards the small nightstand, looking for the key to their handcuffs. “Can you…wait…a second?” Justin asked, panting for breath.

“Sure.” Lance fell onto his back and tried to calm his racing heart. Justin soon turned onto his side, facing Lance.

“Things were different tonight.”

“Yeah…I noticed that,” Lance said, thinking back through the evening.

“It’s because…this is the last time.” Justin looked everywhere but at Lance. Lance began to panic. He couldn’t bear not being with Justin like this. Even if it was just Justin watching him with someone else, it still involved him.

“Why? What did I do that was wrong?” Lance asked.

“Nothing! That’s just it…you did everything right.” Justin finally looked at him. “The reason we went out of order…the reason they were so rough…they knew it was the last time. I asked if we could stop.”

“You?” Lance whispered.

“Yeah. I couldn’t bear to share you anymore.” Justin bit his bottom lip. “The reason I broke up with Britney was because I told her I was gay. I told her I had feelings for someone else.” He sighed. “And I wanted you to make love to me…I wanted you to be my first. So even if you didn’t feel the same, I could have you just once. I guess I used you. I’m sorry.” Justin reached over his shoulder and grabbed the key. He unlocked the handcuffs and they fell onto the pillow, sliding down between them. “Sorry.”

“God…Justin…” Lance reached up and touched Justin’s face. “For me? You did all that for me?”

“Yeah,” Justin said softly. Lance moved the handcuffs out of the way and leaned in to kiss Justin, hard.

“Thank you,” Lance said breathlessly, his body covering Justin’s.

 

A knock made them jump. A bright light from the hallway blinded them. “You guys done yet?” Chris asked, grinning. Lance blushed. “Dinner’s here.”

“We’ll be right up,” Justin said, trying to regain his brain. Chris chuckled and closed the door.

“So…I guess they know.” Lance sat up and started to put on the clothes Chris had left for him.

“Yeah. Is that bad?” Justin bit his lip again. Lance sighed.

“No. I want the world to know…but I guess if they just know for now, that’s fine.” Lance smiled at him.

“Good.” Justin smiled back, quickly dressing as well. Lance walked around and blew out the candles. They went into the hallway, shutting the door to the darkened room.

THE END


End file.
